


Speechless

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Hearing his name, Aiba looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Yet Sho, former class president and captain of the debate team of his high school, top of his classes at Keio University, and outspoken PhD student, felt himself at a loss for words. That must have been a first.





	Speechless

“Hey.”

That was the first sound he heard after the door creaked open. That voice he knew all too well bounced in the empty classroom where Sho was grading professor Kano’s class papers on Global Environmental Politics. As a PhD student in political studies, Sho was used to assisting professors and grading papers for lower classes, and professor Kano would often pass that long and tedious job onto him. Usually, he didn’t mind. Unless he had a ton of work to attend to, that is. Or, as in this case, if he had so much on his mind that he couldn’t really concentrate on anything else.

Sho slowly got up from his seat, chair scratching the floor unpleasantly, his pen rolling on the papers for a second before it stopped short of falling down from the desk. The other man, probably taking all of that as some sort of sign, crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them again. Sho folded his arms awkwardly when his kouhai got closer, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“Aiba…”

Hearing his name, Aiba looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Yet Sho, former class president and captain of the debate team of his high school, top of his classes at Keio University, and outspoken PhD student, felt himself at a loss for words. That must have been a first.

But what could he tell Aiba? Amazing, wonderful Aiba, who stared at him timidly, yet with a glint in his eyes full of hope. Sho’s tongue darted on his lips, maybe to prepare to speak, maybe just to have something to do.

Or maybe to chase away the memory of Aiba’s mouth against his.

He saw the younger man’s gaze drop down to his lips for a split second before he felt his body being pushed back. The papers protested with a loud rustling sound as Aiba bumped into the desk. Sho could hear the pen roll down and disappear somewhere. He was now with his back to the wall, his hands instinctively gripping Aiba’s forearms, half pushing, half pulling, while their mouths hovered at mere inches apart.

“_Senpai_.”

Aiba’s voice was nothing more than a whisper, but given their closeness Sho could not only hear it, but also feel the warm breath on his skin, a frisson of excitement shaking his whole body.

“_Senpai_,” Aiba whispered again, but this time it was more urgent, almost demanding. Sho was no stranger to his impatience, and he knew that it took Aiba all he had to keep from just taking what he wanted right there, right then. But this thing was so new, so confusing, and Sho wasn’t even sure of what it was. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and prayed that Aiba would just _wait_. Wait for what, he didn’t know. But just wait.

Sho’s fingers clawed into Aiba’s arms, making him gasp a bit. His glasses were slipping on his nose, but he couldn’t push them up in that position, and the more seconds ticked away on his watch, the more he found that he didn’t really care. Right now, Aiba was the only thing he could see, and he was standing so close that he could count each dark spot from his five o’clock shadow if he wanted to.

“We can’t…” Sho started, but as soon as those two words escaped him, he forgot all that he was going to say. It was as if every reasonable thought left his brain, and now there was only one thing left, one imperative he had to follow. He tilted his head up suddenly to catch Aiba’s lips, and his eyes closed instinctively, his glasses shaking dangerously on his nose from the sudden movement.

Aiba gasped again, but this time the sound of it was completely lost in their kiss. Aiba’s lips were as hot as the rest of him, and Sho pressed forcefully against them as the other man started kissing him back. Sho’s hands gradually moved up to Aiba’s shoulders, his neck, his ears, his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his skin and the taut muscles under his fingers. Aiba made such wonderful noises while he was kissing him, and Sho knew he was not going to forget them easily. Or maybe at all.

Aiba pinned him completely against the wall now, his hands gripping his hips firmly, forbidding him from moving. Sho felt very grateful for that when Aiba’s tongue slipped into his mouth and he lost his bearings for a second. He felt weak all of a sudden, his legs like jelly and his heart skipping a very long beat. He was out of breath, but he didn’t really care. Aiba’s tongue found his and Sho felt a new wave of sensations wash over him, ones he didn’t experience the night before, when he and Aiba exchanged but a small, cautious peck in the campus cafeteria. Aiba tasted vaguely like chocolate back then, but the kiss was too quick for Sho to tell for sure. This time, Aiba tasted strongly like mint, like one of those breath fresheners he was addicted to and ingested in copious amounts at every hour of the day. He wondered for just a second if Aiba knew this was going to happen, if he had planned this, and if he purposefully stuffed his mouth with minty fresheners just before coming in. That thought made him smile a little in their kiss.

Aiba’s hands were now losing all control, and were slowly, but surely, feeling their way up. As Aiba’s fingers walked on his chest, one of Sho’s hands found two of the man’s belt hooks and pulled. One of Aiba’s hands was now on his neck, his long fingers caressing his Adam's apple gently, the other hand busy ruffling his hair. They were impossibly close, and Aiba’s heat, added to everything, was making them both sweat even in the cold air-conditioned room. Sho wished he could at least roll up his shirt’s sleeves.

He protested with a whine when Aiba broke their kiss, but then he saw the other man’s grin and that devilish glint in his eyes, and his whine quickly became a happy sound. Aiba’s lips were tracing the curve of his jaw, slowly going down to his neck, then up again to his left ear. Sho bit his lower lip when Aiba pulled on his hair, just a little bit so it didn’t hurt, but only sting. He didn’t know how or why Aiba managed to drive him crazy like that, but he did, and he did, and he did.

Sho was so lost in this haze of pleasure and warmth, that he didn’t even realize that Aiba’s hands had gone lower again, and were now cupping his butt over his brown corduroy pants. Sho let himself enjoy that feeling for another few seconds before he stopped him.

“Wait, Aiba…”

To his displeasure, the other man immediately stopped trying to kiss every inch of his face and pulled away with a slight frown on his forehead, his hands now going back to a safer place on Sho’s hips.

Sho regretted having stopped him the moment he spoke, but he needed to stay cool for the both of them, however hard it might be with Aiba looking at him positively disheveled and with pupils the size of the moon. He cleared his voice and finally pushed up his glasses before they too, like his pen, tried to attempt suicide and fell off his nose.

“We should… we should talk about this.”

Aiba’s body relaxed immediately at those words, as if he had been worried about something up until now. He smiled, and just like that Sho wanted to do anything _but_ talk again. However, he felt the other man slip away as he stepped back and retreated his hands into his jeans’ pockets, maybe scared that he, too, wouldn’t be able to keep the cool if they were too close, or touching at all.

“We should talk,” he agreed. He somehow looked extremely shy in that moment, and Sho’s heart clenched. “Dinner?”

Sho glanced at his papers. Some were still on the desk, but a few of them were spread on the floor. “Can we get take-out and go to my place? So I can finish grading my papers later.”

“Sure,” Aiba agreed. A mischievous grin appeared on his face for an instant, but it was so quick that Sho thought he imagined it. “The sushi place around the corner? _Ohnomaru_?”

Sho nodded and they both bent down and started picking up the papers from the floor. “I’ll buy.”

“No way.”

Sho looked at his kouhai surprised. “Uh?”

Aiba smiled at him as they got up. “Ah, sorry. I’m kind of old-fashioned like that, I guess. I asked you out, so I’ll pay for our date.”

It always amazed Sho how Aiba could do and say all sort of things without being embarrassed. Although, if he thought about it, he guessed that after what they did up until two minutes ago there wasn’t much more to be embarrassed about.

For the second time in his life, Sho remained speechless. He nodded again, very shyly this time, papers rustling as he pushed them distractedly in his bag, lost pen long forgotten under some kid’s desk somewhere in the classroom.

Aiba opened the door for him and they both walked out into the empty hall. It was too late for students to still roam around the university, and Sho, however happy he was about this _thing_ he was starting with Aiba, was glad not to have witnesses, especially when Aiba leaned closer to his ear and suggested that maybe he wouldn’t have time to grade his papers that night, after all.


End file.
